Casal Problemático
by Jackey
Summary: A História do casal mais problemático do Mundo, numa versão objectiva e poética. Muito problemático...


**Fanfiction**

**One-shot Temari – Shikamaru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e blá blá blá.**

Esta é a história de um casal problemático: Sabaku no Temari, e Nara Shikamaru.

Conheceram-se com uma discussão, que lhes mudará por completo o coração.

_- Hey gatinha! – chamou-a Shika, depois do colégio._

_- Não me chames de gatinha, seu desgraçado, não mereces tal privilégio._

Ficaram-se a conhecer,

Após esse dia.

E também ficaram a saber,

Que nos próximos tempos, discussão não faltaria.

_- SUA PROBLEMÁTICA!_

_- QUE DISSESTE, CRIATURA??_

_Temari ficou estática. _

_- *engole em seco* Nada que mereça a tua censura. n.n_

Mas aos poucos e poucos,

Começara a haver momentos estáveis

Mas após todos eles,

Vinham discussões inimagináveis.

_- Temari, estás bem?!? Queres que te vá ajudar?_

_Temari se levanta com fogo no olhar_

_- *cospe sangue* Estou. Aquela piranha que se prepare, ficará mais que morta._

_E Shika vê a coisa, para a adversária começar a ir torta._

_*Após um momento doloroso para a coitada…*_

_- MAS TU ACHAS QUE EU PRECISARIA DE AJUDA PARA DAQUELA TRATAR?_

_- Peço desculpa, problemática, só te estava a tentar ajudar._

Discutindo e se reconciliando,

Assim este jovem par,

Viveram a vida a garrear,

Mas ao longo do tempo foi modificando

O que sentiam pelo oposto ser,

Pois era tão óbvio que daquele ódio brotasse amor,

Como que depois da noite vem o amanhecer.

_- Shikamaru, afinal, que tinhas que me contar de tamanha gravidade?_

_- O que tenho para te contar, apesar de isto ir contra todas as leis da humanidade, tal facto não posso negar, eu confesso-te Temari, quer queiras quer não acreditar…_

_- Ah, falas demasiado! Diz logo que me amas, seu retardado!_

_-Como é que sabes disso? Supostamente, sou eu a dizer isso!_

_- ENTÃO DIZ, SEU DESGRAÇADO!_

_- EU AMO-TE, SEU PROBLEMÁTICA!_

_- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO, SEU DESNATURADO!_

_Eles envolveram-se num ardente beijo, e naquele dia não discutiram mais, pois quem falou mais alto foi o desejo, e não havia tempo para conversas como tais._

Mas querido/a, estás muito enganado/a,

Se pensas que este é o fim das discussões

Shika ainda vai ouvir muuuito fado

Pois é esse o resultado, de um amor fora dos padrões.

_- Há tanto homem fácil de persuadir, porque teve de me calhar logo um mais preguiçoso que uma velha?_

_- Não podes reclamar, o mérito de escolher foi teu. – respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha._

_- Não brinques comigo, Shikamaru Nara! – respondeu Temari, furiosa._

_- Cadela que ladra, não morde. – cantarolou Shika, numa voz melodiosa._

_Assim uma Temari colérica, aponta um dedo áquele retardado:_

_- Mais uma dessas e tornas-te um Nara lesionado!_

_Ele se levanta, calmamente, pousando o jornal no chão._

_- Nesta casa, sou tratado abaixo de cão. _

_Temari grita, com uma raiva que até o céu poderia atingir:_

_- ABAIXO DE CÃO? TU NÃO MEXES UM CU, SÓ SABES É DORMIR!_

_- Ai é? E quem paga as contas que só têm vindo a aumentar?_

_- E QUEM PASSA A VIDA VENDO AS NUVENS A PASSAR?_

_- Não grites temari, olha o meu ouvido._

_- Preciso de gritar sim, para isto ficar esclarecido!!_

_Um loira histérica e um moreno dorminhoco, estavam a discutir a relação, e não faltaria pouco, já estava rolando briga no meio do chão._

_Shikamaru a tentar fugir de gatas, e Temari puxando violentamente a orelha do Nara._

_- TEMARI, TU PÁRA! – gritava Shika, aos tropeções._

_- PÁRO UMA OVA! – berrava Temari a plenos pulmões. –HOJE FAZEMOS 1 ANO DE NAMORO, E TU ME APARESSES EM CASA COM ATRASO DE 1 HORA!_

_- JÁ TE DISSE QUE ME ATRASEI NO TREINO, EU TINHA PLANEADO LEVAR-TE A JANATAR FORA!_

_Com tal gritaria, acabaram acordando a vizinhança, mas estes voltaram a deitar-se, sem pingo de esperança: Guerra de marido e mulher, não se põe a colher._

_Temari larga o Nara, e se senta amuada, virando-lhe a cara._

_- Problemática…_

_- QUE DISSESTE, SEU DESNATURADO?_

_- QUE VAIS ACORDAR O VIZINHO, COITADO DO DESGRAÇADO!_

_- CAGANDO PÓ VIZINHO TOU EU, O QUE EU SEI É QUE ESTIVE À TUA ESPERA ESTE TEMPO INTEIRINHO!_

_- Que se dane o atraso! – diz Shika, simplesmente. – Queres ou não, comemoração no nosso dia de namoro?_

_Pegando Tema ao colo, ele entra em acção, invertendo os papéis: um Shikamaru com atitude e uma Temari sem reacção._

Estavam a discutir ainda há pouco, uma loira histérica e um moreno preguiçoso, agora ambos envolvidos,

em saudades e um desejo louco, um Nara em acção e uma Sabaku sem reacção.

Atitude que não faltará, nisso podem confiar, pois eu sou a lerda da autora, que já está farta de rimar.

* * *

Olaa gente :D

Cá está, uma fic muito podre, coitadinha. Mas achei-lhe uma certa piada, e resolvi postar aqui.

Espero que não tenham vontade de me matar, pois foi a minha primeira one-shot *_brilho de orgulho nos olhos_* e a primeira fanfic deste casal tão... enfim, problemático.

Espero mesmo assim que tenham gostado.

Reviews? *-*


End file.
